The Magic Mirror
by Msz Oliver Wood
Summary: A Harry Poter and Phantom of the Opera crossover! People from the Phantom of the Opera world go across a magic mirror the Harry Potter world!
1. Chapter 1

Christine was going to Erik's lair. She went through her mirror and down the dark, humid tunnel where she had been before. But last time, it was lit up with candelabras. Christine wanted to see Erik. She was feeling really lonely since Raoul was always out of town. Raoul has always been going out of town for government purposes since he was the Vicomte. Now, Christine was on the gondola. She looked at all the sculptures of weird figures on the walls. Christine wondered if Erik made them.

Christine was now at Erik's lair. A few candles were lighted up, making the place dim. Christine looked for matches and lighted up more candles so she could see. She tried to look for Erik but he was nowhere to be found.

"Erik…. Where are you? It's me, Christine," Christine called out, "Erik??"

But no one answered. Christine walked around Erik's lair. He wasn't at his organ, which was old and looked rusty. There were piles of sheet music near the organ. Then she decided to look at the swan shaped bed he had. It was where he laid her the time she fainted when Erik had first brought her to his lair.

"Oh, I remember this bed… It was so comfortable. I had a very peaceful sleep here," remembered Christine.

She went on the bed trying to relive the moment where she had awakened from her sleep. She also remembered her stockings not on her legs when she awakened. Funny thought really. After a few minutes, Christine went to a room that was empty except for an object covered with a white blanket. She took the blanket off. The object hidden underneath the blanket was a mirror. A very shiny mirror.

"Ooooh, what a very shiny and clear mirror. I could really see my reflection perfectly," said Christine to herself, touching the mirror.

Then, her hand went through the mirror. Christine let out a gasp. She took her hand out. All of a sudden, her reflection turned into a field. A big field with lots of grain.

"This is no ordinary mirror," said Christine.

Christine touched the mirror again and her hand went through the mirror again. She then entered the mirror. Then Christine started to spin. She spun faster and faster and faster. Christine closed her eyes and started to scream.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Then everything stopped. Christine was still. She opened her eyes. Christine saw that she was in the place she saw in the mirror. She felt a breeze blowing her hair. There were fields of golden grain, swaying to the direction of the wind. Then, something stepped on her hand.

"Ow!" shouted Christine. She looked at the creature. It was a small, annoying creature with a big nose. It looked like it was in a bad mood. It looked like an elf. Then, the elf-like creature kicked Christine in the shins.

"Ahhh!" shouted Christine, running away from the creature. She looked around. She saw a rundown but homey looking house not far by. It was very odd looking. The bottom of the house looked like a nice homey cottage, but the parts of the house above the cottage looked badly made, the foundation only two long blocks of wood. The house looked crooked as a matter of fact.

Christine ran toward the house. Then she stopped and looked behind her. The creature was gone. So she walked to the cottage. All of a sudden, a voice shouted:

"OI!"

It was from the house.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Christine stopped.

"Great, they must have set these elf things to get intruders," Christine said to herself. She stayed where she was and sat down. Then, right in front of her, a tall guy with ginger hair and black robes appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked the guy.

"Me? I'm Christine Daae," Christine said shyly, "and you are?"

"Percy. Percy Weasley. I work for the Minister of Magic," said the tall, thin ginger boy.

"Oooh, magic," said Christine fondly, "Can you show me some?"

"Ugh. You must be a muggle. Come with me."

Percy held out his hand and motioned for Christine to hold it. Christine took his hand. All of a sudden, Percy and Christine started spinning around very fast. Now instead of a field, they were in a dining room full of redheads that looked like Percy. One guy with short red hair and a tall figure whistled.

"Woo Percy!" said the boy, "We'd never thought you'd get another girlfriend."

"Besides Penelope Clearwater," chimed another boy, who looked like he was the twin of the other boy.

"Excuse me, but she is not my girlfriend. She is a Muggle, a stranger who just appeared in our garden," said Percy sternly.

"Oh, so just because she's a muggle, doesn't mean you can't date her," said a girl with red hair in a ponytail, "You know dad doesn't want you to be like the Malfoys… all pureblooded and such."

"Be quiet, Ginny," said Percy.

"Stop it all of you," said an older lady with red curly hair, "So dear, how did you get here?"

"Well, I just stepped into a mirror and I landed here," Christine replied.

"So, you're saying that you went into a mirror and came here?" inquired the lady.

"Yes."

"Oh well, Percy, contact Scrimgeour."

"Ok," said Percy.

"Now child, what is your name?" the lady asked Christine.

"Christine Daae."

"Christine, nice to meet you. I'm Molly Weasely. Here, you look hungry, have some breakfast."

"Thanks."

Christine sat down at the table with the rest of the Weasleys. Every one stopped talking and eating. Molly handed Christine a plate and went upstairs. Christine then took a piece of bread and spread some butter over it. She poured orange juice into her cup. There was still silence in the room. Every body was staring at Christine as she was getting some scrambled eggs. The twins were staring at her, smiling a little, and a boy not that much younger than them was staring at Christine too, with his mouth wide open. Percy on the other hand had continued eating and occasionally glanced at Christine. The silence finally broke when the young girl spoke to Christine.

"So, my name is Ginny," the girl said, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen going on seventeen," replied Christine, getting another roll from the breadbasket.

"Sixteen going on seventeen?" asked one of the twins, "Oh, by the way, I'm George and this is my twin, Fred."

"And that there—," said Fred, pointing to the redhead boy with his mouth still wide open, "Is Ron."

The boy quickly closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly. He then waved to Christine, almost knocking over the pitcher containing orange juice.

"You could be in the same year as him if you go to Hogwarts," informed Ginny.

Christine looked puzzled.

"Hogwarts? What is that?" asked Christine.

"It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry. It's a school where we learn magic. Witches and wizards go there. It—"

"But didn't that Percy say I'm a muggle? What is that?"

"A muggle is a non-magical folk," answered Fred or maybe George.

"But they can still go to Hogwarts," said the other twin.

"So why can't I go to Hogwarts?"

"Well, you have to be eleven years old," said Ginny.

"Oh."

"But maybe you can work there as a teacher," piped Ron.

Ginny looked at Ron crossly.

"We're not having another Gilderoy Lockheart teaching at Hogwarts," said Ginny.

Then, Molly came back in.

"Ok, now, we have to go pick up Harry now. Ginny, Fred and Percy will stay here with…um… " Molly paused.

"Christine," finished Ron.

"Yes, Christine… oh and we have to go pick up Hermione too so Ron and George come with me… we'll be back soon."

Then, Molly, Ron and George went outside to an old mangy boot. They held on to the boot, which started to spin around very very fast. They went high up into the air and were gone within 8 seconds.

Meanwhile, Christine, Ginny, Fred and Percy went back inside. Percy went upstairs. Ginny, Fred and Christine sat down at the kitchen.

"So, if I want to teach at Hogwarts, do I teach reading and math and stuff?" asked Christine.

Ginny and Fred started to laugh.

"Em, no," said Ginny, "You can teach us magic and stuff. Oh! You can teach 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'!"

"Yeah!" said Fred, "Here's this book Percy wrote called 'Everything You Need To Know About Defense Against The Dark Arts In 30 Minutes.'"

Ginny nodded. "It's really easy to read. You can know everything about 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' in exactly 30 minutes."

"Really?" asked Christine, "So I must read it then!"

Then, Percy came down.

"Alright then, I finally got an owl from Scrimgeour [aka THE MAN and he said he'll be here any minute," Percy said, going outside.

"Ok," replied Ginny, "While we're waiting, I'll show Christine my room and we could talk about…girl stuff!"

"Ok, Christine, read the book now and fast or else THE MAN will get you!" whispered Fred.

So Christine, Fred and Ginny went to Ginny's room. Christine started reading the book and Fred and Ginny were talking to each other. Fifteen Minutes passed and THE MAN was still not there. Christine was already learning about patronuses. Thirty minutes passed and THE MAN was still not there. By then, Christine was done with the whole book, knowing everything from the Unforgivable curses to werewolves and from jinxes to basic spells. Ginny gave Christine her wand, just in case THE MAN wanted to see some magic. An hour later after Percy received the owl, THE MAN finally came.

"So Percy, who is this muggle you are talking about and some mirror?" asked THE MAN. He had long silver black hair with pale green eyes. He had a short beard. THE MAN was wearing a purple hat and purple robes with the letters MOM on his chest. He also had a wand.

"Fred! Ginny! Bring Christine down!" called Percy.

So they did. Christine came down with Ginny's wand in her hand.

"Ok, my dear, how did you get here?" asked THE MAN.

"Well, I apparated, practicing my lip-synching skills on my hairbrush in front of my mirror," answered Christine.

Everyone in the room was all shocked and confused.

"Um excuse me?" asked THE MAN.

"I was singing in front of my mirror and then, I started to day dream and before I knew it, I was apparated to here… the Burrow."

"Clearly, Percy, she is not a muggle," said THE MAN, scowling at Percy, "Well, Percy, no more false alarms or else you're FIRED! My job here is done! Good day to you all!" THE MAN disappeared into thin air. Percy scowled at Ginny and Fred while they gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Em, Percy," started Christine, "can you take me to Hogwarts?"

"What?! What do you want at Hogwarts?" asked Percy.

"I'm going to apply for a job there," Christine answered.

"You don't know anything about magic. I bet Fred and Ginny told you what to say to THE MAN."

"Oh yes, I do know magic! I would apparate there, but it's obvious you can't. And I don't know how to ride a broomstick… So can you take me there?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know…"

"Please, Percy please?"

"C'mon Percy, don't be such a prat for once," said Fred.

Christine gave Percy a puppy dog pout. Percy hesitated.

"Hmph. Fine ok," Percy said, "But you have to hold on to me while we're on the broomstick… and don't complain if it's comfortable because it's going to take a while, ok?"

"Yea, whatever… Thanks so much, Percy," Christine exclaimed, kissing Percy on the cheek. Percy turned red like a tomato and Fred and Ginny started tease him.

Percy positioned himself on the broom, with Christine sitting right behind him, holding on to his waist.

"Ready?" asked Percy.

"Oh yes!" cried Christine.

Percy kicked off from the ground. The broom started flying in the air. Christine was scared, afraid that she might fall off. Christine held on to Percy a little bit tighter. On the ground, Ginny and Fred were watching them hovering in the air. They waved goodbye to Christine and Percy. Christine and Percy started to fly higher in the air. They were near the roof of the house. Christine gave a little scream and closed her eyes.

"It's ok," reassured Percy, "I'll go at a slow pace."

"Ummm... ok," Christine whispered.

Then, Percy and Christine started flying. They were way up high. The wind started blowing in Christine's brown, curly hair. Christine could see the house as a small brown square on the golden ground. Ginny and Fred were too tiny too see. As they flew more, Christine saw forests and fields of green and other houses besides the Weasleys' house.

"You alright?" shouted Percy over the wind.

"Yup," said Christine, "Can you go a bit faster though?"

"As you wish," replied Percy.

Percy and Christine started flying a little faster. They were flying to the horizon. They were going to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back in the Phantom of the Opera world, Erik comes back to his lair.

"Hmmm, something tells me that there's something wrong here…" he thought.

Erik looked around. His organ and sheet music were untouched and his wax figures had stayed in their place. The water was its usual murky green. His bed was made and the candles— Wait. There were more candles lit up than when he had left.

"Someone must have come done while I was gone," said Erik, "Was it Christine?"

Erik walked around more, inspecting his lair. Then he stopped and cried,

"OMG! The mirror room!"

Erik ran to the room with the mirror. He saw that the white blanket was on the floor. Erik walked to the mirror with many thoughts in his head.

_"Oh no! What if Christine did this?"_

_"What if she did something to it? I didn't test all the magical properties of it!"_

_"Damn you, Christine!"_

_"Wait, what if it wasn't Christine?"_

_"Damn you whoever was here!!"_

Erik looked at the mirror. He saw his reflection before him. His white mask was slipping off a little, showing his disfiguration. He adjusted the mask, so the disfiguration was hidden. There was a speck of dirt on it. Erik licked his finer and cleaned the dirt speck. Suddenly, his reflection disappeared. He saw a dark room with a fireplace that had green flames. Very odd. He touched the mirror and his hand went through.

"What the?" said Erik, trying to pull his hand out of the mirror, "Aaaahhhhh!"

But it was too late. The Erik was sucked into the mirror. He spun around and screamed.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Then, everything stopped and Erik saw that he was in the place he had just seen in the mirror. It looked creepier and scarier than it did in the mirror. The walls were dark shade of forest green and black. There were many sculptures on the mantle of the fireplace. There was also a skull on the mantle. Very creepy.

On the walls were many paintings and portraits. One portrait was a portrait of a family of three. There was a man with long, platinum blond hair down to his shoulders. He had a smug look on his face. He placed his hand on the shoulder of a beautiful looking lady. She was sitting down. She had long, sleek blonde hair and blue eyes. The last person was a teenage boy. He looked 16 or 17 years old. He had platinum blond hair like the rest of his family. Like the father, he had a smug look on his face too. Erik looked at the other portraits and pictures on the walls. Unlike the one he had just viewed, they were all moving. Some of the portraits didn't have anything in it. They were just empty frames. Some portraits were looking at Erik and were talking and pointing at him. Others looked at him and disappeared from their frame all of a sudden.

"How strange," thought Erik.

He walked around the room. There was a tea set on a coffee table. The furniture looked antique, perhaps Victorian. There were also vases and sculptures too. Erik walked around more. Then, he heard a vase drop. Erik looked behind him and he saw the boy from the portrait behind the broken vase, looking terrified.

"_Reparo_!" cried the boy, pointing his wand at the vase, which was now repaired.

"Hey!" said Erik, going towards the boy.

"Don't you go near me! _Stupefy!_" A red jet of light came out the wand and struck Erik.

"Aaaaah!"

Erik fell back and the boy ran away, shouting for his dad. Erik was unconscious for a few seconds. He got back to his senses and started running looking for a way to escape. He ran through a hallway, frantically looking for a way to escape. He tried to open every door he passed by, but they were all locked. A few doors later, Erik saw a big set of doors, just a few yards in front of him. They were probably the front doors. Erik ran faster, almost there. Just as he was about to put his hands on the handles, a tall man appeared out of nowhere in front of the door. It was the guy from the portrait and he looked very angry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" cried the man.

Erik felt his body freeze, locked.

"_Crucio!_" the man then said.

Erik felt the most excruciating pain ever. He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed.

"Stop! Please stop! I beg you!" he cried.

"Maybe I will or maybe I won't. Are you working for the Order of the Phoenix?" the man demanded.

"What? The Order of the —."

"Ugh. You must obviously be a Muggle. Or not… hmmm… I'll take you to Severus," the man said, "_Finite._"

Erik could feel his body now, and the some of the pain had gone away. He moved his fingers and legs and hands. How good it was not to be petrified.

The man took hold of Erik and all of a sudden, they teleported to another place. They were in the living room of someone's house. It's maroon colored walls gave it warm feeling. There weren't that much paintings like the previous house. There was a fireplace with small statues and stones on the mantle.

Erik shifted a bit and looked around, trying to escape from the man's tight grip on his arm. He saw one picture of a boy, laughing and smiling with a girl. The boy had long, black greasy hair and black dull eyes. The girl had long red hair and green shimmering eyes. The picture was moving like the portraits he saw earlier.

"What's up with these moving pictures?" murmured Erik. The guy with the blond hair murmured something. Erik then felt his body freeze again. He could not feel his body. He was petrified. Again.

"Wait here. And do not move," said the man.

"_Like I could,_" thought Erik.

A few seconds later, the man came in with another man. He looked like the boy from the picture, except he was older. He looked very lonely and depressed.

"Severus, can you please take care of him? I have some other business to do."

"Ok, Lucius" said Severus.

Lucius pointed his wand at Erik and left. Erik could feel his body again. He was free. Now Erik was left with the Severus guy.

"Who are you?" asked Severus.

"Erik Snape," replied Erik.

"Erik… Snape???"

"Yes, Erik Snape, why?"

"I'm Severus Snape."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"Oh My Gosh!" Erik and Severus exclaimed at the same time.

"Erik!"

"Severus!"

They hugged. In a kind of weird and awkward way and cried. The two brothers were reunited.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you!" cried Erik.

"It's been so long!"

"Is it really you?"

"Yea! Where have you been?" asked Severus.

"In Paris. In an Opera House. You?"

"Here, in England."

"We're in England?? I've always wanted to go here."

"Well now you're here!" Severus laughed.

"Cool. So how have you've been after all these years?" asked Erik

"Oh not much… I've been working as a teacher," replied Severus, " Let me get some tea. Want kind of tea do you want? I have all flavors."

"Hmmm, do you have bubble tea?" asked Erik.

"Um, I think so?"

"Ok, cool."

"Do you want bubble tea? I have green tea if you want and Earl grey tea."

"Nah, I'll take the bubble tea."

"Sure! _Accio tea!"_

Then, a tray with tea came in. One cup had cold milk and tea with small balls of tapioca. The other cup had freshly brewn green tea in it.

Severus and Erik sat on a comfy couch with their tea. Severus stirred his tea and Erik drank his.

"So as I said before, I've been a teacher at this special school," said Severus.

"Cool. Do you teach math and science and reading and things like that?" asked Erik.

"No, I teach students about potions and how make them. Well, I used to teach that before. Now I teach students how to defend themselves against the dark arts," explained Severus.

Erik looked confused.

"Dark arts?" inquired Erik.

"Oh yes, I forgot to say… I'm a wizard!"

"A wizard?! Like 'Alakazam!' wizard?"

"Em, yea, let's go with that."

"Can you do magic?" asked Erik.

"Yea, you want to see some?"

"Duh! Of course!"

"Ok. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Severus pointed his wand at Erik and he [Erik started floating in the air. Erik was amazed and enchanted.

"Woah! Amazing! Can you teach me how to do magic?" asked Erik, now back on the ground, sitting on the couch.

"Um, I would like to, but I really don't have the time." Replied Severus.

"Awww, why?"

"Well, I teach at a boarding school, and I can't come home to you here to teach you everyday and I have tests to grade, students to torture, I really can't," explained Severus, "Also, you have to be born with it. And it takes years before you could really get a hold of it."

"Wait, what do you mean '_I have to be born with it?'_" inquired Erik.

"Well, um, its hard to explain. It's kind of like… singing? You have to be born with the gift of singing to be a good singer. If you don't have the gift of singing, you'll be a horrible singer forever. Do you understand?"

"Em, so you have to be born magical to do magic? Or else you can't do it?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm, yes, Severus, and speaking of singing, I am a fantabulous singer!" exclaimed Erik, "I am the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Wow! So you sing opera?"

"Yes, I even write my own!"

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Yes, but my work is not appreciated by others, unfortunately. No one would listen to my demands, it was such a disaster and uh, very tragic…"

"Oh, how terrible," said Severus.

"Yes, it was. I lost the only girl I loved in my life and my home was destroyed. Now, I've just finished building my new house and put all my stuff in it…" said Erik, "I hate my life, everyone hates me, my face is disfigured, I have to wear this stupid mask all the time to not be made fun of. Everyone misunderstands me I'm so misunderstood and loathed that people actually burn down the only place I can call home..."

"Um, what's your home?"

"Oh, yes, I live in an lake underneath the Paris Opera house. The Opera house was not majorly destroyed, but my 'lair' was destroyed big time. I've just finished building a new one…"

Erik slumped back into the couch. He put his head in his hands. All the things he used to have were gone. His wax figures, tons of music pieces he had composed, all the things that reminded him of his one love, Christine Daae… They were all gone. His new furniture didn't have the same special feeling his old things had.

"Um, do you want more tea?" asked Severus, trying to break the silence.

"Hm? No thanks. It's ok."

Severus did not know what to do. He had never been faced with something like this before. His long lost brother was right before him, almost reduced to tears. His homeless, disfigured, misunderstood, hated brother had nowhere else to go, no other family. Severus finally knew what he needed to do.

"Um, Erik, do you want to stay here with me for a while, you know…em… so you can relax and recuperate from all these… tragedies?" asked Severus.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden or anything to you," said Erik.

"Em, it's okay really. And besides, we're brothers. You can stay here until I have to go back to school."

"Oh thank you Severus! I'm much obliged."

Severus and Erik hugged. They talked about their lives, and old memories they shared for the rest of the evening. Drinking tea and discussing various topics from types of socks to political agendas, the two brothers never felt much closer to each other than they had ever been before.


End file.
